Juste un coup de main
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ À la base, Dean voulait juste donner un coup de main à Castiel qui s'était une fois de plus mis dans le pétrin. Mais le chasseur ne s'attendait pas à ce que toute cette histoire prenne une telle tournure.
1. Ch 1 - Dean et Castiel

**Juste un "coup de main"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Bonjour à toutes et tous !_  
 _À la base, cette histoire ne devait être qu'un OS entre Charlie et Dean, mais j'avais du mal à le commencer._  
 _Devais-je le commencer par un flash back ? Mettre le flash back après ?_  
 _Puis j'ai pensé que je pouvais mettre un second chapitre pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé etc._  
 _Mais j'ai fini par me dire qu'il était préférable d'en faire une histoire (courte normalement entre 2-3 peut-être 4 chapitres) et raconter les choses dans l'ordre._  
 _Je préviens : Cette fic ne se veut pas très intello. Elle n'est qu'un prétexte de destiel !_  
 _Un peu fluffy, un peu lemon soft, un peu de malaise... Bref, tout ça quoi._  
 _J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira._

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :** Aucun normalement._  
 _ **Note :** Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **Dean et Castiel**  
Chapitre 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il était bientôt 22h et Dean ne trouvait aucun indice sur les créatures qu'ils cherchaient.  
Assis à la table de leur chambre de motel, il y avait regroupé tous les documents de l'enquête mais n'arrivait pas à trouver de lien entre les victimes.  
Sam avait pensé à des sirènes et s'était rendu à la morgue afin d'assister à l'autopsie de la dernière victime et vérifier si les blessures témoignaient du mode opératoire des sirènes.  
Quant à Castiel, humain depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, avait décidé de jouer au détective de son côté pour la soirée.

L'ex-ange avait insisté pour les aider sur cette affaire. Les deux frères s'étaient sentit l'obligation d'accepter afin de pouvoir garder un oeil sur lui qui avait tendance à se mettre souvent en danger depuis qu'il n'avait plus sa grâce.  
Dean regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et constata qu'il était sans nouvelle de Castiel depuis près de 5 heures. Il devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il attrapa son téléphone, chercha le numéro de Castiel dans son répertoire et appela.  
En parallèle de la tonalité, il cru entendre la sonnerie du téléphone de Castiel derrière la porte de leur chambre. Il abaissa donc son téléphone afin de mieux entendre, s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, l'oreille tendue, et sursauta quand un puissant * _boum boum*_ s'abattit contre la porte.

Dean ouvrit aussitôt la porte et découvrit son ami apparemment à bout de force, le visage rougit. Il semblait mourir de chaud.  
Ce dernier se laissa tomber contre le chasseur, ne tenant plus debout.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria le chasseur en rattrapant le noiraud et en l'aidant à avancer jusqu'à son lit.

\- Je... Je crois que j'ai été drogué... Souffla Castiel, plié en deux par la douleur. Je vois flou... J'ai mal...

\- Tu sais avec quoi on t'a drogué ? Demanda Dean, espérant que ce ne soit pas mortel.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, je... Il faut que je m'allonge... Souffla Castiel en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

C'est à cet instant que Dean constata que le pantalon de son ami formait une bosse au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait et demanda, retenant un sourire.

\- Cas'... La drogue, elle ressemblait à quoi ?

\- C'était... J'ai mangé une glace et... Elle était couverte d'une... Une poudre... Bleue... Je crois que c'était ça...

\- Et tu l'as mangée y a combien de temps, ta glace ? Continua Dean, souriant toujours à moitié.

\- Je sais pas... Soufflait difficilement Castiel. Un peu moins d'une heure...

\- Mh, je vois... Commença Dean, en pleine réflexion, mais aussi un peu amusé. Cas', je pense que tu as dû taper dans l'oeil de celle qui préparait les glaces ou alors c'est une mauvaise blague, mais je crois qu'on t'a fait avaler un médicament qu'on appelle du viagra. Vu ton état, je pense que ça n'a pas été bien dosé. Ce n'est pas mortel normalement, mais il faut que tu te calmes.

Castiel sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il avait beau ne plus bouger, il n'arrivait pas à le faire baisser de rythme. Et une nouvelle vague de douleur le força à se plier en deux, se plaquant les mains entre les jambes.

\- C'est trop tendu... Souffla Dean. Il faut que tu te soulages Cas'...

\- Qu- ? Quoi ? S'exclama Castiel. Mais... Co-comment ?

\- Tu verras, si tu poses ta main sur ton entre-jambe, ça viendra instinctivement, expliqua Dean en souriant à pleine dents cette fois. Je vais t'aider à aller aux toilettes, viens...

Dean entreprit de soulever Castiel en faisant passer un de ses bras autour de la taille du noiraud tout en plaçant un bras du mal en point derrière sa nuque, mais les jambes de l'ex-ange ne le portaient pas. Il tomba sur les genoux et ne bougea plus.

\- Cas', aide-moi un peu... ! S'exclama Dean, surpris par la chute de son ami.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas de force... Souffla Castiel, l'air désolé. Je... Je vais pas y arriver...

\- Bordel ! S'emporta Dean essayant de remettre son ami sur le lit. Bon... Heu... Essaie de défaire ta braguette, je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant détourner les yeux pendant que le noiraud ouvrait péniblement son pantalon, mal à l'aise. Il effleura son sexe brûlant et sentit un frisson presque douloureux lui parcourir le corps de part en part. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement, tendu, le visage toujours rougit, de chaleur mais également de gêne.

\- Essaie de... Te soulager, Cas'. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je... On avisera, mais essaie...

Dean ne souriait plus. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il allait peut-être devoir aider son ami. Il lui tournait le dos, par pudeur, mais était malgré tout mal à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver dans la même pièce pendant que son ami se branlait, ou essayait en tout cas.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre Castiel gémir de frustration tout en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas la force de le faire.  
Dean se retourna vivement, jura entre ses dents, et s'approcha de Castiel. Il s'assit à côté du noiraud et pris la main de l'ex-ange pour la poser autour de son sexe douloureusement tendu. Il posa sa main par-dessus celle du noiraud et l'aida à faire le mouvement, n'osant pas le toucher directement.  
Il n'osait pas trop non plus regarder ce qu'il faisait, ne regardait même pas son ami. Et ce dernier faisait de même, détournant les yeux.  
À force de gémir, entre douleur et plaisir, il finit par se cacher le visage, honteux, au creux du coude de son bras libre.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, qui avaient pourtant parues bien longues, avant que Castiel n'ait un orgasme, souillant sa chemise et les deux mains qui le soulageaient.  
L'ex-ange se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, tremblant légèrement, terriblement mal à l'aise, le visage toujours caché derrière son bras. Il allait souffler un merci timide quand Dean retira sa main mais, au même moment, Castiel sentit une vague de tensions lui traverser le corps.  
Sa tête tournait à nouveau, il avait le souffle court.

\- Cas' ? S'exclama Dean qui se tenait debout à côté de son ami. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je crois que ça recommence... Gémi Castiel qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, sa main propre plaquée sur son front brûlant.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Râla Dean qui entreprit de soulager son ami, posant sa main directement sur lui cette fois-ci, espérant qu'il n'ait pas à le refaire une troisième fois.

Castiel réagit au quart de tour, haletant de plaisir, gémissant, se tortillant quelque peu sous les vas-et-vient que faisait la main du chasseur sur son sexe encore un peu endolori. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés, la tête sur le côté, préférant ne pas regarder ce qu'il se passait.

C'est à ce moment précis que Dean réalisa que lui aussi était bien réveillé de l'entre-jambe. Apparemment, il trouvait très excitant de soulager Castiel, et cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émoustillé.  
Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il lança un coup d'oeil vers son entre-jambe et fut soulagé de constater que son excitation n'était pas vraiment visible, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir qu'elle était bel et bien là.

Il fallait qu'il en finisse au plus vite, il ne voulait pas rester dans cette situation trop longtemps. Il se mit donc à utiliser sa deuxième main pour aider le noiraud à avoir son plaisir, lui caressant le pubis et la naissance de son sexe, doucement, alors que l'autre main continuait son mouvement de va-et-vient. Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.  
Cette fois, n'y eu que l'orgasme, ayant déjà eu droit à une douche la première fois.

Castiel, agrippé au lit des deux mains, avait eu du mal à retenir son cri de plaisir, et était d'autant plus mal à l'aise de s'être laisser aller ainsi sous les mains du chasseur.  
Dean fixait Castiel, profitant que ce dernier ait encore les yeux fermés. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi il le ressentait. Il savait juste qu'il éprouvait l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ex-ange, celui-ci haletant de façon terriblement excitante.

 _Mais à quoi tu penses ?_ Hurla la conscience du chasseur.

Dean se releva brusquement, regarda ses mains sales, l'entre-jambe du noiraud discrètement, puis le sol à ses pieds.

\- Tu es encore un peu tendu, mais ça devrait aller maintenant... Dit Dean d'une petite voix sans oser relever les yeux sur Castiel.

\- M-merci... Ça ne fait plus mal au moins... Ajouta l'ex-ange en se redressant lentement, sans non plus oser regarder le châtain.

\- Je... Je vais aller... Prendre une douche... Dit Dean, toujours aussi tendu. Je... Je te laisse te rhabiller...

Et il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond de la chambre.

Au moment de passer la porte, il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, demanda :  
\- Cas'... Promets-moi de ne jamais parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir à qui que ce soit !

\- C'est... C'est promis Dean... Répondit Castiel tout en fermant son pantalon.

Et Dean disparu dans la salle de bain.

Castiel s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir, se disant qu'il les laverait une fois qu'il aurait accès à la salle d'eau, et alors qu'il entendait l'eau de la douche se mettre en marche, il observa sa chemise et constata qu'elle était couverte de sperme.  
Terriblement honteux, prenant d'autant plus conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, que tout ceci était bel et bien réel, il retira sa chemise et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Il mit la main sur un pull qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler, ne souhaitant pas rester torse nu trop longtemps.

Depuis qu'il était humain, beaucoup de choses avait changé dans sa façon d'appréhender la nudité. La sienne le mettait mal à l'aise, celle des autres l'excitait parfois, le gênait d'autres fois, mais quand il s'agissait de Dean, c'était toujours étrange. Sa nudité était hypnotisante.  
Il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé ; il devait aussi se laver, manger, se changer. Voilà pourquoi il avait désormais un sac avec des habits de rechange quand il partait en chasse avec les deux frères Winchester.

Une fois le pull enfilé, il roula honteusement sa chemise en boule et la fourra dans une poche de son sac. "La poche à linge sale" comme il l'appelait. Et il s'installa à la table où se trouvaient encore les documents liés à leur affaire, se penchant dessus, espérant se changer un peu les idées, bien que son sexe encore tendu ne l'aidait pas à oublier.

Dean, de son côté avait tenté une douche froide, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il n'était pas certes pas autant tendu que Castiel sous influence du viagra, mais pour dire que c'était une excitation naturelle due au fait qu'il avait branlé son ami, un homme, c'était déjà pas mal !  
Il devait se calmer ! Il devait faire retomber son excitation. Il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il doive se soulager. Soulager une excitation née de la vision d'un homme excité. Se soulager avec des mains encore à moitié couvertes du sperme d'un autre, cet autre, cet homme qui était la cause de cette excitation... Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. _Mais c'était tellement excitant !_

Il commençait à frissonner sous l'eau glaciale qui lui tombait dessus, sans pour autant perdre de vigueur entre les jambes. Il grogna doucement avant de remettre un peu de chaleur dans le jet d'eau. Une fois que l'eau atteignit une température agréable, il posa une main sur son sexe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il s'arrêta net, hésitant. Mais il devait avouer que le contact était plaisant... La suite tentante... Alors il continua, se caressant, se soulageant, simplement. Le plaisir mêlé à la frustration d'y avoir cédé.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sam rentra, faisant sursauter Castiel, toujours penché sur les papiers qui jonchaient la table, une main sur l'entre-jambe, essayant vainement de calmer son érection, déjà bien diminuée mais toujours un peu visible.

\- Salut Cas', tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? Demanda le cadet Winchester.

\- Heu, n-non, je suis rentré il y a... Heu... Dix... Dix minutes ?

\- Où est Dean ?

\- Il se douche... Répondit timidement le noiraud.

\- Il se douche ? S'étonna Sam avant de sourire. Il s'est douché à 20h30, juste avant que je parte... Il devient maniaque.

Il déposa un sac sur la table, par dessus les papiers et dit :  
\- J'ai apporté de quoi manger, je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim...

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_  
 _Charlie apparaîtra donc dans le chapitre suivant !_


	2. Ch 2 - Castiel et Charlie

**Juste un "coup de main"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Et voilà le 2e chapitre ! Avec Charlie qui débarque !  
Comme je le disais dans le premier chapitre, c'est ce chapitre qui aurait du faire office d'OS, mais entre Charlie et Dean par contre, et manié complètement différemment... Mais bon, j'espère que le fait que je sois passée de l'idée d'un OS à une histoire à chapitre ne vous ennuie pas.  
J'ai cependant un OS de prévu qui sera certainement publié en parallèle de cette histoire...  
En attendant, bonne lecture du chapitre deux "Castiel et Charlie"..._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun normalement._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **Castiel et Charlie**  
Chapitre 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aux yeux de tous, la relation entre Dean et Castiel n'avait pas changé. Castiel avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à fixer trop longuement le chasseur et celui-ci essayait aussi vainement qu'éternellement de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait une distance à respecter entre deux personnes, surtout du même sexe.  
Mais pour ces deux, la situation était beaucoup plus tendue. L'ex-ange ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard pesant sur le chasseur, se rappelant ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui quelques semaines plus tôt, frissonnant à ce souvenir. Et Dean, à proximité du noiraud, ressentait une tension physique qu'il ne contrôlait pas et qui le contrariait énormément.

Ils avaient fini par découvrir que la créature recherchée lors de cette fameuse chasse était en réalité un tulpa et que la femme qui avait tenté... d'émoustiller Castiel était une femme sous l'influence du-dit tulpa, cherchant à se venger, et se trompant de cible.

Dean et Castiel avaient tenu leur promesse et n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais cela ne leur avait pas empêché d'y repenser, souvent, trop souvent. Dean était même terriblement perturbé par les idées qui lui venaient parfois à l'esprit, de plus en plus souvent. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'envie qu'il avait eu d'embrasser Castiel alors qu'il avait encore les mains souillées, ni son excitation après avoir aidé l'ex-ange.  
C'était incompréhensible. Et il n'allait surtout pas imaginer que Castiel puisse lui plaire d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Ils se contentaient de faire comme si de rien était, se demandait si l'un et l'autre était aussi troublé, sans pour autant oser le demander.

Ce soir là, les frère Winchester, Castiel et Charlie s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar à côté de leur motel pour boire un verre avant de retourner un bunker.  
Ils avaient du faire face à une sorte de fantôme qui hantait les serveurs d'un jeu en ligne, aspirant les joueurs dans le monde virtuel où ils finissaient par mourir réellement, et, comme à chaque fois qu'une chasse touchait de près ou de loin un ordinateur, la rousse n'était pas loin.  
Il faut dire qu'elle les avait bien aidé sur ce coup, allant même jusqu'à risquer sa vie en étant aspirée à son tour dans la partie. Mais elle avait pu être sauvée à temps, juste à temps, comme à chaque fois.

Elle et Castiel étaient assis à une table haute, attendant les deux frères qui finissaient de boucler leurs affaires avant de les rejoindre.  
L'ex-ange n'était pas encore très au point sur le choix des boissons à commander et demanda conseil à Charlie qui lui proposa un blue lagoon.

\- C'est bleu ? Demanda Castiel en se raclant la gorge. Je... Je ne peux plus rien avaler de bleu...

\- Tu ne peux plus rien avaler de bleu ? S'étonna Charlie. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Oh, heu, rien. Répondit le noiraud, tendu. J'ai promis de ne pas en parler.

Voyant Castiel devenir nerveux, Charlie sentit sa curiosité l'envahir. Elle voulait savoir de quoi parlait Castiel.

\- Tu as promis à qui ?

\- À Dean, lâcha Castiel craignant déjà d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Tu as promis à Dean de ne pas parler de la raison qui fait que tu ne peux rien avaler de bleu ? Récapitula Charlie, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre.

\- Je vais prendre une bière, simplement... Déclara Castiel à la serveuse qui s'était approchée, espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers la porte, espérant voir arriver les deux chasseurs, mais rien.

Charlie se mit à rire en pensant à une chose et déclara :  
\- En même temps, le seul truc bleu qu'on puisse avaler, c'est "la petite pilule bleue"... lança-t-elle en mimant les guillemets, riant de plus belle.

Castiel soupira, sans trop comprendre à quoi faisait référence la jeune femme, mais agacé qu'elle ne change pas de sujet.

\- Attends... Tu n'as quand même pas pris du viagra ? S'étonna-t-elle, prenant le silence du noiraud pour une confirmation.

Castiel se raidit brusquement, le nom donné par Charlie lui revenant en tête comme celui annoncé par Dean le soir où...  
Le noiraud détourna le regard avant de refaire face à Charlie et pencha la tête sans rien dire, soupirant tout en haussant les épaules, adoptant un air de renoncement flagrant.

\- Sérieux !? T'en a pris ? Mais pourquoi ? Et avec Dean !?

Charlie commençait déjà à se faire des films et Castiel coupa court le plus rapidement qu'il pu.

\- J'ai été drogué ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec Dean !

\- Mais alors... Pourquoi il t'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler... ? S'interrogea la rousse.

\- Parce qu'-... Commença Castiel légèrement agacé avant de se reprendre. Parce que, simplement !

\- Allez Cas', dis-moi, j'en parlerai à personne... Supplia Charlie alors que leurs boissons arrivaient.

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, essayant de s'assurer qu'elle disait la vérité, bu la moitié de sa bière d'une traite et commença, sans oser la regarder :  
\- Parce que... Parce qu'il m'a aidé à... Me soulager...

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il vit Charlie le fixer, les yeux exorbités. Alors que ses joues commençaient à chauffer, il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
\- J'étais en train de faire un malaise, ce n'était pas du tout contrôlé ni souhaité. Je n'avais plus de force et je n'y arrivais pas seul. Il n'a fait que m'aider.

\- Dean t'a... Il t'a branlé ? Demanda crument Charlie d'une petite voix.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée, regarda autour de lui, craignant que quelqu'un ait entendu la rousse et, avant de pouvoir répondre, il vit Sam et Dean entrer dans le bar. L'ex-ange fit signe de ne plus en parler à la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement tout en sirotant son blue lagoon.  
Ils virent Dean et Sam s'approcher du bar pour passer commande, Dean revint avec une bière alors que Sam attendait encore sa commande.

\- Il faut toujours qu'il prenne un truc qui met des plombe à se préparer, lança Dean, parlant de son frère, tout en prenant place autour de la table. Merci encore pour ton aide Charlie, mais il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas mettre ta vie en danger comme ça !

Charlie de répondit pas, elle se contentait de le fixer, passant de temps en temps son regard du chasseur à Castiel, ce dernier rouge comme une tomate, les yeux braqués sur la salle, buvant sa bière un peu trop vite pour être décontracté.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda alors le châtain, nerveusement.

\- Au contraire, commença Charlie, posant son menton dans le creux de sa main, le coude sur la table, tout en gardant ses yeux sur le chasseur. Il semblerait au contraire que tu étais aux premières loges...

Castiel se retint de justesse de cracher sa bière, toussant de surprise en devinant où voulait en venir Charlie.  
Dean ne manqua pas la réaction de son ami et s'interrogea autant qu'il s'inquiétait.

\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu pa'-... ?

Et il compris. Il leva les yeux sur l'ex-ange et s'écria :  
\- Cas' !

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Lança la jeune femme, plus qu'étonnée, sans quitter des yeux Dean.

Castiel se leva d'un bon et tout en bafouillant quelques excuses, s'enfuit en direction des toilettes sous le regard noir de Dean.

\- J'vais le tuer ! Lança le chasseur qui s'apprêtait à suivre le noiraud mais fut retenu par Charlie.

\- Du calme Dean, t'as le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux.

\- Je... Quoi ? J'ai pas couché avec cet imbécile, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

\- Non, je sais, il m'a dit que tu l'avais juste "soulagé" alors qu'il était drogué. Et ne te fâche pas contre lui, je lui tiré les vers du nez.

Rouge de honte et de rage, Dean détournait le regard, attendant que Castiel ressorte de sa cachette pour lui faire payer sa trahison.  
Il écoutait Charlie d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise :  
\- Tu sais, j'ai aussi couché avec un homme une fois...

\- C'est pas pareil, lâcha Dean en soupirant, ne mesurant pas la confidence que son amie lui faisait.

\- Et pourquoi ? J'aime les femmes aussi, donc coucher avec un homme est tout aussi étrange et anormal pour moi que ça peut l'être pour toi ! S'emporta Charlie, un peu contrariée.

\- Oui, pardon, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Charlie accepta ses excuses d'un regard et repris sa confidence :  
\- C'était il y a huit ans. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, je pensais que je voulais me poser, vivre une vie "normale", mariage, enfants, maison... Et il y avait ce mec, sympa, mignon... Un soir, on avait un peu bu et c'est venu comme ça. Je n'ai réfléchis à rien sur le moment, mais après... Je me dégoûtais et me sentais sale, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, d'avoir été à l'encontre de mes principes, à l'encontre de moi-même.

Elle sourit et conclu :  
\- C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a conforté dans mon goût pour les femmes. Avec elles, je me sentais moi !

Et elle tourna la tête du côté de Dean, ne manquant pas son trouble.

\- Oh, pardon Dean, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal... C'était juste pour dire qu'on fait tous des erreurs qu'on regrette mais...

Dean ne disait toujours rien. Il bu nerveusement un gorgée de bière et se passa une main dans les cheveux, le regard sombre.  
Dean était effectivement mal, très mal. Parce que contrairement à Charlie, il ne s'était pas senti sale, il n'avait pas été dégoûté. Au contraire...

\- Mais... Dean... ? Tu... Toi tu as aimé... ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, mal à l'aise.

Elle repéra sans mal le clignement de paupière du chasseur qui confirmait son doute. Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Sam les rejoignait enfin, imité par Castiel qui espérait qu'en présence de Sam, Dean ne laisserait pas sa colère éclater.

\- Désolé d'avoir fait si long, mais apparemment, ils ne savent pas préparer de high light ici ! S'exclama Sam en posant son cocktail orangé sur la table.

\- Tu aurais pris une bière... Lâcha Dean, tentant de paraître naturel, mais c'était difficile avec Charlie qui n'arrêtait pas de l'observer, lui et Castiel, en souriant comme une adolescente qui savait un secret.

Ils ne restèrent au bar que le temps de terminer leur boisson, mais cette petite demi heure suffit à Charlie de se rendre compte de la tension qui régnait entre Dean et Castiel, cette électricité qui les rendait nerveux quand leurs regards se croisaient, etc. Et le fait de savoir Charlie au courant ne les aidait pas à se détendre.  
Castiel craignait néanmoins le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec l'aîné, il savait qu'il lui ferait payer le fait de n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse.

* * *

 _Un deuxième chapitre... !_  
 _Le suivant, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera celui avec Sam._  
 _Il faudra voir si ça colle avec l'idée, si je peux lier le chapitre avec Sam avec la suite de l'histoire..._  
 _On verra, dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_


	3. Ch 3 - Charlie et Sam

**Juste un "coup de main"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Chapitre 3, avec le secret qui se propage encore un peu pour le coup.  
Dean qui ne sait toujours pas où il en est, mais fini par se lancer...  
Je le rappelle, tout ceci restera au niveau du fluffy-lemon, donc rien de bien poussé à ce niveau !  
Et Ce chapitre a été écrit en plusieurs fois (on est constamment coupé, roooh !), dont une grande partie tard, donc pardon pour les grosses coquilles, je tâcherai d'en éliminer un maximum à la relecture, demain !  
_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun normalement._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **Charlie et Sam**  
Chapitre 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Personne n'avait prononcé un mot de tout le trajet. Impossible, car Dean avait mis son vieux rock à fond dans la voiture empêchant les autres se s'entendre si par hasard ils tendaient de communiquer.  
Dean était en colère, et troublé. Castiel était mal à l'aise et culpabilisait. Charlie affichait un air désolé, ayant l'impression d'être la cause de la dispute des deux amis. Quant à Sam, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi tout le monde était silencieux.  
Il tenta de prendre la parole à un moment, mais compris que ce serait inutile et que personne ne lui répondrait.  
Charlie lui avait alors lancé un regard confus et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune chasseur comprenne que la tension venait de son frère et du noiraud.

Une fois au bunker, Castiel gardait les yeux en direction du sol alors que Dean avançait d'un pas rapide. Alors que Sam se servait à boire dans la cuisine, proposant à Charlie quelque chose également, Dean s'écria :  
\- Cas' ! Amènes-toi ! Faut qu'on parle !

L'ex-ange s'exécuta sans rien dire, sans même relever la tête, suivit des yeux par Sam, et plus discrètement par Charlie qui s'en voulait encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fini par demander Sam à la rouquine.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle du tac au tac, presque un peu trop rapidement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, il avait un doute mais n'insista pas.

Dans la chambre de Dean, celui-ci passait un savon à son ami :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui en parler ? On s'était promis... !

\- Je suis désolé Dean, elle a insisté et a fini par deviner...

\- Tu as quand même dû lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose à deviner !

\- Je te jure que non ! Je lui ai juste dit que je ne voulais plus rien avaler de bleu et elle a parlé du... viagra... Elle a vu que j'étais mal à l'aise et j'ai dit que je t'avais promis de ne pas en parler, alors elle a voulu savoir pourquoi et...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je comprends rien à ton charabia. Tout ce que je constate c'est qu'elle est au courant et que c'est ta faute !

\- Pardon Dean... Dit Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel se tenait comme un enfant coupable qu'on grondait, le visage baissé, n'osant plus regarder le chasseur en face. Il avait reculé contre le mur de la chambre, à côté de la porte, les mains derrière le dos. Il avait l'air terriblement misérable.  
Dean commençait à s'en vouloir de le gronder de cette façon. Il avait fait une erreur, certes, mais cela valait-il qu'il s'en prenne pareillement à lui ? Peut-être pas... Mais il était trop fier pour reculer. Et sa dignité en avait pris un sacré coup en faisant circuler ce secret.  
Il décida malgré tout de ne rien ajouter, les mains sur les hanches, il détourna le regard, l'air dépité et toujours en colère. Il sortit de la chambre sans faire attention à son ami.

Castiel releva à peine le visage quand la porte claqua à côté de lui, faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux en bataille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, nerveusement. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aimait pas quand Dean était en colère. Contre lui, c'était encore pire.  
Il reste quelques secondes sans bouger avant de sortir de la chambre et rejoindre celle que les Winchester avaient acceptés de lui laisser depuis qu'il était devenu humain.

Dean avait rejoint la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un grand verre de whisky. Il tomba sur Charlie qui s'y trouvait encore, seule.

\- Tout va bien avec Cas' ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein ? Ouais... Répondit Dean, sortant de ses pensées. Où est Sam ?

\- Il est allé prendre une douche.

\- Mh...

Dean se servit son whisky, double.  
Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise face à son amie, mais n'allait pas tarder à comprendre en la voyant le fixer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fini-t-il par demander, agacé.

\- Rien rien... C'est juste dingue... Toi et Cas'...

\- Y a pas de "moi et Cas'" ok ? Y a rien du tout ! Cas' est un crétin, il allait me faire une syncope et j'ai décidé de l'aider. C'est tout !

\- Oui, bien sûr... Dit-elle sans conviction, toujours souriante.

Dean bu son verre d'une traite sans la quitter des yeux et se resservit.

\- Tu devrais y aller mollo avec le whisky... S'inquiéta soudainement la rousse.

\- C'est bon, t'occupe... !

De son côté, Sam avait été prendre quelques affaires de rechange dans sa chambre et croisa Castiel sur le chemin de la salle de bain. En voyant la petite mine que le noiraud affichait, le jeune homme demanda :  
\- Cas', tout va bien ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, mentit-il.

Sam n'était pas dupe. L'air de Castiel était si pitoyable qu'il était impossible, même pour un aveugle, de croire que tout allait bien.

\- Écoute, n'oublie pas que je suis aussi là si quelque chose ne va pas, surtout si quelque chose ne va pas avec Dean. D'accord ?

Castiel le remercia d'un sourire. Effectivement, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de sa dispute avec Dean, mais Sam était malheureusement la dernière personne que Dean aurait accepté de mettre au courant de la raison de leur querelle.  
Les deux hommes n'ajoutèrent rien et Sam fila prendre sa douche pendant que Castiel disparaissait dans sa chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- J'ai fini d'installer ta chambre Charlie, déclara Sam, les cheveux mouillés lui dégoulinant dans la nuque, en revenant à la cuisine où se trouvait encore son frère et la jeune femme.

Dean avait apparemment trop bu. Rien dans son comportement ne le laissait voir, mais Sam avait appris à reconnaître les signes minuscules, dont la très légère rougeur qui lui barrait le visage, d'une joue à l'autre.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est que pour cette nuit, c'est promis ! Lança Charlie en se redressant.

\- Tu ne nous ennuies pas Charlie, tu es la bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites ! Ajouta Sam en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour elle. Une fois là, Sam demanda :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre mon frère et Cas' ?

Charlie soupira. Elle n'aimait pas mentir aux deux frères, mais elle savait que le secret était trop lourd pour en parler si facilement.

\- C'est compliqué... Dean en veut à Castiel parce qu'il m'a dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû...

\- Quel genre de chose ?

\- C'est là que ça m'ennuie parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient que tu le saches aussi.

\- Mais ça concerne Dean ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- Et c'est grave ?

\- Ça dépend pour qui. Pour Dean, terriblement. Mais à mes yeux, pas du tout...

Sam commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre son frère autant en colère ? Et était-ce grave ou non en fin de compte ?

\- Charlie, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce que Castiel t'as dit ?

Charlie réfléchis une seconde avant de dire :  
\- Si je t'en parle, il faut me promettre de ne jamais en parler, ni même y faire allusion !

\- C'est promis ! Mais parles ! La pressa Sam.

Elle lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle et lui souffla le secret à l'oreille. Les yeux de Sam commencèrent à s'écarquiller, sa mâchoire inférieure lâcha d'un coup et il ne bougeait plus.  
Quand Charlie s'en rendit compte, elle le secoua légèrement et demanda :  
\- Sam ? Tout va bien ?

Il se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte avant d'enfin réussir à laisser sortir son étonnement :  
\- Qu'- Qu'est-ce que... ? Quoi ? Dean et Cas' ? Ils ont... Il lui a... Il a... Quoi ?

\- Je pensais pas que ça te ferai un tel choc... Dit la rousse, un peu surprise par la réaction du jeune frère.

\- Mais je... Il... Tu te fous de moi... ? Tu te fous de moi !

\- Je te jure que non. J'en ai parlé avec Dean... Je crois que ce qui le perturbe le plus c'est d'avoir aimé ça.

\- Il a aimé faire ça à Cas' !?

\- Apparemment. Tu n'as qu'à les observer. On sent clairement la tension qu'ils dégagent l'un et l'autre, l'un pour l'autre...

Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était persuadé que son frère était le plus grand hétéro que la Terre ait portée. Il se doutait que pour Castiel, c'était un peu différent, mais celui-ci était un ange de base, et avait parfois du mal à connaître les limites physiques que la bien séance tolère, surtout entre deux hommes.

\- C'est complètement dingue ! Lâcha encore une fois Sam.

\- Je trouve ça trop mignon... Ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Charlie.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tous les quatre étaient réunis autour de la table de la bibliothèque pour partager le repas improvisé du soir.  
Comme suggéré par Charlie, Sam ne quittait pas des yeux son frère et Castiel qui, effectivement, semblaient terriblement tendus l'un envers l'autre. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Si Castiel effleurait Dean, ce dernier retirait sa main aussi rapidement que si elle s'était trouvé sous une flamme et lançait un regard noir à l'ex-ange. Quand ce dernier se faisait surprendre à fixer l'aîné Winchester, il baissait la tête d'un air coupable, au lieu de simplement froncer les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait de mal, comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

Quand arriva le moment où Dean voulu une part de tarte, Castiel se proposa pour faire le service, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner quelque chose. Le couteau à tarte étant sale, il s'empressa de le nettoyer. Quand il fallu sécher la lame, dans un énergique mouvement de va-et-vient, Sam vit son frère détourner le regard, le visage rougit, se mordillant la lèvre.  
Charlie, qui l'avait remarqué également, donna un petit coup de coude à Sam pour s'assurer qu'il avait vu et celui-ci se contenta de serrer les lèvres nerveusement, contrarié de constater qu'effectivement, elle avait raison, il y avait clairement une tension palpable entre les deux amis.

Sam essaya de mettre le comportement de son frère sur le compte que la quantité de whisky ingurgité un peu plus tôt, mais l'alcool avait généralement plutôt tendance à le décoincer et non pas à le faire réagir tel qu'il le faisait avec Castiel, piquant un fard en le regardant se lécher les doigts couverts de tarte.  
À force, Sam ne pouvait qu'accepter l'impensable : Son frère en pinçait pour l'ex-ange, et inversement.

Il eu du mal à accuser le coup et se frotta le visage nerveusement, laissa sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à observer fixement Dean. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Dean le remarque, fronce les sourcils sans comprendre et voit Sam passer son regard de lui à Castiel, à lui. Le mouvement des yeux de Sam n'avait pas été volontaire mais suffit à Dean pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cadet et le faire paniquer. Il lança à son tour un regard vers Castiel avant de détourner les yeux. Il émi un petit rire nerveux avant de se lever de table, sans un mot, quittant la pièce.  
Sam le suivit sans le quitter des yeux, sans non plus prononcer un mot.

\- Bah, hé, les gars... ? Lança Charlie en les regardant partir, mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse.

Sam suivit son frère jusque devant la porte de sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Dean prit la peine de lui faire face, du moins, se tourner face à son frère mais sans vraiment le regarder.

\- À quoi tu joues Dean ? Lança alors le cadet.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Prends-moi pour un idiot ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! J'ai trouvé Cas' dans un état lamentable après votre petite "discussion", lui dit-il en signant les guillemets. Je ne sais pas quel était le sujet, mais tu as réussi à faire culpabiliser Castiel comme jamais. Et je ne pense pas qu'il le mérite.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sam !

Sam l'observa un instant. Il hésitait à lui dire qu'il savait, au contraire, quel était le problème, mais préféra garder ce détail pour lui.

\- Parle-lui. Mets un peu ta fierté de côté et excuse-toi.

Dean soupira. Son frère avait raison. Castiel ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Il ne le subissait que parce que le chasseur était trop fier pour assumer ce qu'ils avaient fait, plus encore pour assumer le fait qu'il avait aimé au point d'être excité après coup et à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.  
Il posa ses mains sur les hanches et souffla d'une petite voix :

\- Dis-lui de me rejoindre...

Et il disparu dans sa chambre.

Sam était satisfait, même s'il venait pratiquement de se faire claquer la porte au nez, il avait réussi à calmer son frère, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il retourna à la bibliothèque où Castiel et Charlie attendaient leur retour.

\- Dean est fâché ? Demanda Castiel timidement.

\- Il t'attend, il veut te parler...

\- En... Encore... ? Demanda le noiraud craignant une nouvelle dispute.

\- Je crois qu'il veut s'excuser. Laisse-le parler, c'est encore ce qui fonctionne le mieux.

\- Heu, d'accord... Répondit Castiel en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les couloirs du bunker.

\- Il t'attend dans sa chambre ! Lui lança encore Sam avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop.

\- Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre eux ? Demanda Charlie, enthousiaste.

\- Ne me demandes pas d'imaginer des trucs pareils. Tout ce que je veux imaginer c'est que mon frère soit un peu moins con avec Cas', surtout si... Si ce que tu dis est vrai.

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai... ! Et réciproque... Cas' me l'a bafouillé pendant que tu courrais après ton frère.

Sam déglutit avec peine. Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas imaginer son frère et Castiel ensemble, pas comme ça du moins.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tu voulais me parler Dean ? Dit Castiel en entrant dans la chambre du chasseur.

Dean était assis sur son lit. La bouteille de Jack Daniel's ouverte sur sa table de chevet laissait présager qu'il en avait bu une lampée avant que le noiraud n'arrive. Histoire de se donner du courage sans doute.

\- Ouais je... Je voulais m'excuser.

En entendant ça, Castiel ne prononça pas un mot, comme le lui avait suggéré Sam. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de s'excuser également, de dire à son ami qu'il n'était responsable de rien, qu'au contraire, alors qu'il s'était contenté de l'aider dans un moment difficile et gênant, voilà que leur secret était dévoilé à tous par sa faute. Mais il ne dit rien.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais c'est...

Dean marqua une pause qui n'en finissait plus. Il cherchait ses mots, Castiel le voyait bien, mais ce silence était troublant et pesant. Le noiraud avait envie, besoin de le combler. Il attendit pourtant encore un peu.

\- C'est tellement gênant, pas normal... Tu comprends ?

Une question ! Castiel sauta sur l'occasion pour enfin prendre la parole et, tout en prenant place à côté de Dean, dit :  
\- Ce n'est pas normal d'aider un ami ?

\- Pas de cette façon, on ne fait pas ça entre hommes !

\- Je suis désolé... Dit alors Castiel en baissant les yeux sur ses mains unies entre ses genoux. Est-ce que cela aurait été plus simple si j'avais eu un corps de femme ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'étais un ange, j'avais le choix. Si j'avais choisi un véhicule féminin, ça ne t'aurait pas autant dérangé de m'aider...

\- Putain Cas', mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! S'exclama soudainement Dean en se redressant.

Il fit un pas en avant tout en se frottant les paupières. Castiel était resté silencieux, une fois de, plus, attendant la suite. Dean lâcha un long soupire, attrapa sa bouteille de whisky et en bu une grosse rasade avant de déclarer :  
\- C'est justement parce que c'est ton corps masculin qui me met dans cet état que je suis...

Dean s'était arrêté net de parler. Il fixait Castiel en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux di... ?

Castiel ne pu terminer sa question, coupé par les lèvres de Dean se posant sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, sentit les mains rugueuses du chasseur entourer son visage, ses doigts se presser contre ses tempes, son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Contrairement à ses mains, les lèvres de Dean étaient douces, délicates, tendre...  
Puis la bouche de Castiel fut à nouveau libre. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Dean à quelques centimètres du sien, les lèvres tremblantes. Dean semblait avoir peur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se laissa tomber à genoux face à l'ex-ange qui dit maladroitement :  
\- Je crois que j'ai saisi ce que tu voulais dire...

Cela suffit à redonner le sourire à Dean, mais un sourire encore un peu nerveux. Castiel posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du chasseur et se pencha vers lui à son tour pour l'embrasser. Un baiser plus assuré. Dean se laissa faire, se laissa guider quand Castiel entreprit d'entrouvrir la bouche pour y glisser sa langue qui vint tout d'abord effleurer les lèvres de Dean, l'invitant à faire de même. Le noiraud n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour que le chasseur y joigne sa langue, se laissant soudainement aller, pris par une fougue qu'il ne voulait pas contrôler.  
Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, se redressant, la tête dans les mains.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce qui nous prend ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement très perturbé par ses actes.

\- On... S'est embrassé ? Répondit naïvement Castiel.

\- Oui, ça je sais ! S'emporta le chasseur, nerveusement, avant de lancer un oeil à sa bouteille d'alcool encore sur sa table de nuit. Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu...!

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ? Lança Castiel, un peu défiant.

Dean soupira.

\- Bien sûr que non... En plus, il m'en faut plus pour que je ne me contrôle vraiment plus...

Et il s'étendit sur le lit, dans le dos de l'ex-ange encore assis au bord. Il lui attrapa la chemise, l'invitant à le rejoindre et Castiel s'exécuta, s'allongeant à coté du chasseur, tout deux observant le plafond de la pièce.  
Ils ne disaient rien. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de dire, et ils ne voulaient rien dire. Ils ne savaient même pas quoi dire en réalité. Leurs pensées tournaient dans leur tête, sans trop qu'ils les comprennent. Ils ne savaient pas d'où leur venait cette envie d'être côte à côte. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils aimaient savoir l'autre près d'eux. Ils se demandaient depuis quand ils ressentaient ce besoin d'être ensemble.  
Dean repensa au baiser qu'ils venaient de se donner et ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il attrapa la main de Castiel et la serra dans la sienne avant de la poser délicatement sur son entre-jambe qui était réveillé et tendu depuis quelques minutes maintenant.  
Castiel tourna vivement la tête du côté de Dean, surpris par ce geste. Il tomba nez à nez avec Dean qui l'observait timidement tout en se mordillant la lèvres inférieur.

\- Dean... Tu veux... ?

\- Je ne veux rien... Coupa le chasseur. Je voulais juste que tu saches l'effet que tu me faisais.

Castiel détourna la tête, les joues rouges, avant d'avouer :  
\- C'est bien pareil pour moi...

Dean se redressa alors et jeta un oeil sur le noiraud, au niveau de la braguette, et constata qu'il ne mentait pas. Il se mit à rire avant de demander :  
\- Super... On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée... Lança Castiel en se tournant vers le châtain et en défaisant sa ceinture.

* * *

 _3e partie, un peu plus longue que les autres, faut dire qu'il y a pas mal de dialogues aussi, m'enfin...  
La suivante risque bien d'être un peu plus courte du coup, et mettra un point final à cette petite histoire !  
J'espère que cela vous plait toujours et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
_

 _À tout bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Ch 4 - Sam et Dean

**Juste un "coup de main"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Voilà un dernier - tout - petit chapitre pour clore cette petite histoire !  
Le secret à fait le tour des protagonistes, la boucle est bouclée.  
_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun normalement._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **Sam et Dean**  
Chapitre 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean se réveilla doucement, ses yeux ayant du mal à s'ouvrir tant ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes. L'effet de l'alcool, à tous les coups.  
Il se passa une main sur la figure qui fini sa course dans ses cheveux en bataille, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il entendit un léger gémissement qui venait de derrière lui.  
Dean se figea ne sachant que trop bien sur qui il allait tomber. Il se retourna lentement et vit Castiel qui s'étirait, se réveillant également.

Le chasseur se redressa d'un bon puis réalisa qu'il était nu. Il tira la couverture sur lui, découvrant Castiel en même temps et ne fut que partiellement rassuré de voir que ce dernier portait encore son caleçon.  
Castiel, quant à lui, n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour vraiment réaliser l'état dans lequel était Dean. Il se frotta les yeux et tourna vaguement la tête du côté du châtain quand il le salua.

\- Tu as bien dormis ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Do-dormis ? Qu- ? Cas' ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu avais trop peur... Je n'ai fait que te caresser. Tu as voulu en faire autant mais tu étais saoul et tu t'es endormis.

Dean réfléchis un instant. C'était effectivement le souvenir qu'il avait. Pendant un instant, il craignait que l'alcool lui ai fait faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté. Bien qu'il fut attiré par l'ex-ange, il ne s'imaginait pas encore coucher avec lui, surtout pas après avoir bu la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky à lui tout seul.

\- Pardon... Crois pas que je regrette, c'est pas ça. J'avais juste peur de ne pas m'en être rappelé.

\- Y a pas de mal Dean.

Castiel se leva du lit et entreprit de se rhabiller.

\- Je vais te laisser, dit-il souriant. Je pense que tu as besoin d'être un peu tranquille.

Au moment où le noiraud allait passer la porte, Dean lui attrapa la main, tenant la couverture autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa doucement. Juste pour lui faire comprendre que non, vraiment, il ne regrettait pas. C'était sincère.  
Castiel lui sourit à nouveau avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois seul, Dean repensa à la soirée qu'il avait passé, à ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'ils avaient partagé.  
Il repensa également à Charlie, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit... « T'as le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux... » « Avec elles, je me sentais moi... »  
Dean réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était sentit "lui". Il avait trouvé le bon partenaire, avec qui il n'avait pas à jouer de rôle.

 _Au point que je me suis lamentablement endormis à côté de lui..._ Pensa-t-il en riant jaune.

Alors que d'habitude, il lutait un peu avant de s'écrouler, histoire d'avoir le temps de mettre la nana dehors, ou de s'en occuper un peu, soignant son image. Si par hasard il s'endormait avec elle, s'était qu'il se sentait obligé de lui faire croire à un semblant de sérieux avant de la jeter, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.  
Castiel, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait jeté. Il le voulait encore, et encore. Ne serait-ce que contre lui. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Il s'habilla à son tour avant de rejoindre la cuisine où un petit déjeuner de roi l'attendait.  
Il y avait même de la tarte, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire radieux sur son visage.

\- Charlie est allée nous chercher le petit déj', expliqua Sam en voyant débarquer son frère.

\- J'espère que ça te plait ! Déclara Charlie.

Castiel était assis juste à coté de la jeune femme, un chocolat chaud entre les mains. Il avait encore les cheveux en bataille, comme au réveil, et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

\- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup ! Répondit Dean en prenant place en face de Castiel.

Il se servit de croissant, de tarte, de café. Il déjeuna comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Non pas grâce à ce qui se trouvait sur la table, mais parce que pour la première fois, il se sentait bien, en famille, entouré de ceux qu'il aime.

 _Ceux que j'aime..._

Alors que cette pensée tournait dans sa tête, Dean lança un regard à Castiel par-dessus sa tasse. Le noiraud ne le manqua pas et commença à perdre le fil de son récit en sentant Dean lui faire du pied sous la table.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Sam profita d'être un peu seul à la bibliothèque avec son frère pour lui demander :  
\- Ça c'est arrangé entre Cas' et toi ?

\- Oui, bien, tout va bien... Répondit Dean, se rendant compte qu'il était un peu trop réjouis à cette idée ce qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Sam ricana doucement avant de dire :  
\- Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre ce matin...

\- Ah ? Ah bon... ? On a... Beaucoup discuté... Répondit Dean, un peu plus nerveusement.

\- "Discuté" ? Tu n'utilises pas ce mot d'habitude pour décrire ce genre de choses... Lui lança Sam, accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'oeil.

Dean ne savait plus quoi dire. Terriblement mal à l'aise, il sentait parfaitement son visage chauffer et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme fausse explication ne serait crédible.

\- Je ne te juge pas Dean, mais rappelle-toi que les murs ne sont pas forcément bien isolés donc... Fais moins de bruit la prochaine fois...

Dean reprit son souffle d'un coup, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il n'osa pas répondre à son frère mais son silence laissait comprendre à Sam qu'il avait compris la remarque.

Sam s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il lança à Dean depuis le seuil :  
\- Oh, et je pense que maintenant, tu es mal placé pour encore m'appeler Samantha... N'est-ce pas... Deana... ?

Dean tiqua en entendant ça. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses jambes et se mette à courser son frère, frère qui s'était également mis à courir à travers le bunker, riant de l'effet qu'avait eu sa blague.

 **::FIN::**

* * *

 _ _Voilà donc la fin, en espérant que cette petite histoire vous aura plu !__

 _ **barjy02 :**  
Merci pour ta review !  
Je dois avouer que la raison qui est à la source de l'histoire ne m'avait pas totalement convaincue non plus mais bon, l'ayant vu dans une ou deux autre fic, je me suis dit que ça passerait sûrement. D'autant que, comme dit dans l'intro du chapitre deux, c'était l'échange avec Charlie l'idée de base, et non pas la cause. Mais j'ai réalisé qu'il me fallait une "cause" (quoique... ?). Donc j'ai balancé celle-ci.  
_


End file.
